


Twisted Fate: Salt

by LovesWifi



Series: Maribat [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Angst, Drinking, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Half the story, MariBat, Salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: Angst... Cheating, drinking, notta rebound. Adrien is bad, he drinks and cheats so Marinette leaves. She leaves with Gina and meets Damian. I don't know how to explain this. @salty-fang from tumblr is writing a sugar version.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gina Dupain & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Maribat [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720171
Comments: 30
Kudos: 229





	1. Chapter One

Marinette has everything she could ever want, her commissions are doing amazing, because of Jagged’s upcoming tour, she’s dating her dream boy, they have a nice apartment near the center of Paris, and best of all Hawkmoth is defeated.

“Hi, my Lady,” Adrien purrs, entering the apartment. “How was your day?”

“Pretty good, just lots of work,” Marinette yawn, putting her pencil down. She stands up and wraps her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. “Did your dad have you modeling with girls again today?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You reek of desperation,” Marinette giggles, walking into the kitchen. “Are you staying for dinner tonight or do you have another meeting?”

“I have a meeting for an upcoming shoot that’s out of the country,” Adrien says, walking down the hall to get changed. “I should be home by eleven.” He says, fixing his collar as he appears from down the hall.

“That’s a long meeting, don’t die of boredom,” Marinette giggles, earning her a chuckle from Adrien.

“Trust me, I won’t die,” Adrien says, kissing her forehead before rushing out of the apartment.

“Umm… goodbye,” Marinette says, the slamming door echoing through the apartment. She was once again left to work in the deafening silence of their apartment. She sighs before going to continue her work. It was an hour or two later when she was disturbed by her ring tone.

“Hello?” Marinette greets, holding her phone between her ear and shoulder as she continues to sew.

“Hello, my little fairy!” Her grandma’s cheerful voice rings through her phone filling her work area.

“Hi, nonna, where are you this week?” Marinette asks, putting her stuff down, deciding now was the perfect time to take a break.

“I’m outside of Italy, I’m heading to see your parents real soon, so I’ll be able to see you as well if your commission doesn’t take too much time up,” Gina says.

“Nonna, I will always make time for you,” Marinette giggles. 

“What’re you doing right now?”

“I’m warming up some dinner.”

“Ooh does that mean I get to say hello to my little fairies boyfriend?”

“No, nonna he’s at a meeting right now, I’ll let him know you said hi, ok?”

“Of course, well enjoy your dinner, I just wanted to say hello,” Nonna says.

“Bye love you, Nonna!”

“Bye-bye.” Marinette hangs up and turns on the t.v. to watch whatever’s on. She sighs and eats her food in silence. She gets annoyed and just leaves her food and lays down. She hears Adrien stumble into their room about an hour or two later.

She sits up, “How was the meeting?” she asks with a yawn.

“Ahhh yeah, yeah that was great,” Adrien chuckles, swaying as he enters the room.

“Are you drunk?” Marinette asks, sitting up.

“No… no no I’m just a bit tipsy,” Adrien says, attempting to pull his shirt, but almost fall over in the process.

“Your father saw you like this and you made it back here?” Marinette asks, standing up. She helps him undress. “Go take a shower. I’ll bring you some water, food, and medicine.”

“Thank you, Princesssss you’re so good to me,” Adrien says in a sing-song voice. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, just go wash yourself,” Marinette sighs. He gets out of the shower fifteen minutes later all dressed. “Here you go.”

“Thanks, Marinette,” he says, plopping down on the couch, he runs his temples before running a hand through his still-wet hair.

“This is the third time this week,” Marinette sighs, putting her head on his shoulder.

“I know, I know I’m sorry, it’s just these meetings have been getting to me,” Adrien says, taking a bite from his sandwich.

“It’s only Wednesday, and the only reason you didn’t drink on Sunday was because we had family dinner, are you ok?”

“The meetings have just been long and boring,” Adrien says.

“And the easiest thing is to drink?”

“Makes listening to my father more bearable,” Adrien shrugs. “Well, I’m going to go pass out.”

“It’s fine, I’ll just put this away, night,” Marinette sighs as he disappears into their bedroom. For third time this week alone, she left to clean up after him. She puts the plate and glass away, she picks up his clothes from the bathroom and puts them into their room. She heads back to the living room to turn off the lights but was distracted by a call from Adrien’s phone.

“Umm hello?” Marinette asks, picking up the phone to see who the number was as it wasn’t saved in Adrien’s phone.

“Hi, I just wanted to make sure that Adrien made it home alright,” A feminine voice comes from the line.

“Who is this?” Marinette asks, fully awake now.

“Oh you’re his girlfriend, right?”

“Yes, this is she, who are you?” Marinette asks, pacing around the living room a bit.

“I’m one of the model for an upcoming photoshoot, he was drunk and I wanted to make sure he got home safe,” the voice said.

“Umm ok, well, he’s home safe and is asleep, good night,” Marinette says, hanging up quickly. She knew she should trust Adrien, she trusts him with her life. She couldn’t sleep that much that night, her thoughts kept her up. She trusts him but she doesn’t really trust the other models. She tries to give the models the benefit of the doubt because not everyone has bad intentions. She decides instead of sleeping, because there was no use, to work on her commissions.

Adrien walks into the living room in the early hours of the morning as she was finishing one of the outfits. “Good morning, how’s your hangover?”

“Ah! What are you doing up this early in the morning?” Adrien yawn, rubbing his eyes. He starts brewing a pot of coffee.

“Couldn’t sleep so I’m working on Uncle Jagged’s commissions,” Marinette shrugs, putting her work down. “You got a call last night after you passed out.”

“From who?” Adrien yawns, grabbing a mug from the cabinet.

“I didn’t catch her name, it was the model from your meeting last night,” Marinette says, standing up to grabbing her own mug.

“Did she say what she wanted?” Adrien mutters, pouring himself a cup.

“No, she was just making sure you got home safe because you were a bit drunk. Oh, by the way, Nonna called last night. She said hi, and she also said she’s going to be in Paris next week so we’re going to have dinner with her,” Marinette says, pouring her own cup of coffee. 

It was another week and another couple nights of Adrien coming home drunk. She hated how much he drank, she’s tried to help him but he’s never listened. 

“Adrien, just remember we’re going to my parent’s house because my Nonna is in Paris,” Marinette says, putting on her clothes, she has a meeting about a commission in the early afternoon.

“Yeah, of course,” Adrien mutters, getting dressed for work. A couple of minutes after Adrien left, she throws up the little she had eaten for breakfast. She had been feeling nauseous recently, she chalks it up to stress of commissions and a drunk Adrien before brushing her teeth. She later grabs her sketchbook and swatches of fabric. She sighs, and even though she feels sick, she continues to go on about her day.


	2. Salt TwoM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MEGA SALT

Due to Marinette’s nauseous feelings and the encouragement from Sabine, Marinette decided to go to the doctor after her fitting appointment for a new client. She wasn’t too worried about the doctor would find but she would go anyways because it will make her mom better. She sighs, the client gives her a weird but she shrugs and continues measuring.

Before she knew it, she was shaking hands goodbye to her newest client. She then quickly stops home to grab lunch before heading to her appointment that her mother was nice enough to make for her. She finishes her lunch and calls the cab and just watches the city move past her while listening to her music. Not too long after the car ride had started it had come to the end with the sight of the hospital. 

She takes out her headphones to talk to the receptionist lady. “Hello, my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I have an appointment?”

“Ah, yea Ms. Dupain-Cheng, fill this out and give it to the doctor when you see them in a minute,” she responds with a smile.

“Thank you,” Marinette says, putting her headphones back in and she sits quietly as she fills out her form. As she was signing the form, the door opened and called her name. She greets the doctor wit ha smile before falling her to one of the examination rooms. After the standard examination and questions, a nurse came in and he took some of her blood for testing.

She had to wait in the examination room, listening to the music, for the results from her blood work. It’s about half an hour later when the doctor walks in smiling at her clipboard. “I have excellent news for you!”

“So there’s nothing wrong with me, I’m going to assume,” Marinette giggles, taking out her headphones. She puts her phone in her purse before smiling up at the doctor.

“Congratulations, you’re two month along in your pregnancy. You’re very fortunate that you started feeling the effects of morning sickness later than the average woman”

“I’m what? That can be true, I- we use con- we use protection,” Marinette says, running a hand through hair. “It’s not like I haven’t thought about it, it’s just we haven't talked about it. Thank you, I must be going.” She says, abruptly, standing up and quickly leaving the room. “We’re going to have a baby,” she whispers under her breath, she touches her stomach, a stray tear slipping down her face. She has a life growing inside of her, a beautiful one that her and Adrien made, together. She smiles as she hails a taxi, she will tell everyone, including Adrien, at their family dinner.

She decides to go home and start sketching in her sketchbook, now with a new sense of motivation. She gets out of the cab. She sets an alarm to let her know when to get ready for the dinner and starts sketching. Her pages slowly fill with baby clothes among other baby-oriented things. What felt like minutes later, her alarm was going off, she sighs and gets up to take a shower and to get dressed. 

She was ready to leave and the only thing stopping her from leaving was because Adrien wasn’t home yet. So for the second time that hour, she called him only to be sent to voicemail once again. She sigs and leaves a messaging saying that if it wasn’t home in ten minutes, she was leaving without him. She had hope that he would show up because her family loves him. 

It was fifteen minutes later when she was fed up with Adrien and went to her parents’ house. She knocked on the door with a meek smile. “Hey mama, papa, nonna,” She says, hugging each as she greets them.

“Hi, sweetie, it’s good to see you,” Sabine says, kissing her head. “Where is Adrien?”

“Umm… he had something come up,” Marinette shrugs, putting her purse down. 

“Do you want to wait to eat?” Tom asks.

“No, don’t worry about,” Marinette says, a sad-ish looking smile spreading across her face.

“Little Fairy, I heard you went to the doctor today,” Nonna says, pulling out her seat.

“Oh yeah,” Marinette says, rubbing her neck.

“So what’d you figure out?” Sabine says, serving some food.

“You’re going to be a grandma, mama,” Marinette smiles. “I was going to tell everyone tonight, but Adrien isn’t here so I decided to tell you all first.”

“I’m going to be a grandma!” Sabine says excitedly, standing up.

“I’m going to be a great grandmother!” Nonna says, hugging Sabine.

“I’m so happy for you, honey,” Tom says, hugging her gently.

Dinner and dessert flew by with happy chatter. She was so happy, forgetting about the embarrassment of being stood up by her boyfriend. It was later than she thought when she entered the apartment. There stood Adrien. He was just standing there, clearly drunk.

“Adrien, you have some nerve not answering your phone,” Marinette exclaims, putting her purse down.

“Damn, Princesss you’re sexy! I thought you were gonna keep me waiting by myself,” Adrien purrs, approaching her with a sway. “We gotta we gotta go quick, my um, my girlfriend has a stupid dinner.” He says, attempting to pull her in for a kiss.

“No you’re not Lila at least not yet, you you know Marinette is, she she is my girlfriend,” Adrien chuckles, unbuttoning his shirt. Marinette lets a tear slip down her face, knowing she can’t reason with a drunk man she takes a deep breath.

“Go lie down.”

“But princessss I want to have some fun! Marinette is no fun” Adrien pouts while he once again tries to kiss her.

“We can once you sleep,” Marinette lies, leading him to the couch. She cries as she looks for apartments. She writes an email to the building manager saying that she’s willing to buy the lease. She sets up her plan before crying herself to sleep.

The next morning Marinette wakes up early, before Adrien, and tilts the couch, making him plummet to the floor. “What the hell!” Adrien shrieks as he stumbles to stand up.

“We are done.”

“What! Is this because I missed dinner?” Adrien demands.

“No, it’s because I’m ‘no fun’,” Marinette says, using air quotes.

“You’re fun! I love you, my lady!”

“Don’t lie to me! You were drunk again last night and you stood me up! I came home and you thought I was Lila!” 

“Please, I didn’t mean to forget your dinner,” Adrien pleads, ignoring the Lila comment.

“It’s clear you are cheating on me! Why would you mistake me for another girl and ask to ‘have some fun’?” Marinette asks, putting her hands on her hips.

“Honestly fuck this, I don’t have to deal with this. You’re not even worth the trouble,” Adrien says.

“And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Marinette screams.

“It means! You look like her, you act like her, but you’re not her! And all this shit is not worth a knock off!”

“And who is she that she’s so important that I have to be second best! Because I’ve been nothing but good to you!”

“Ladybug! Who else do you think I’m talking about! I’ve always loved Ladybug, I tried to make you more like her calling you, my lady, and our ‘Everyday Ladybug’. I’ve worked my ass off but it’s just not worth it!” He got slapped for that.

“GET OUT! I don't ever want to see you again!” Marinette cries as Adrien shoves passed her. She falls to her knees and cries. She spent the day, after Adrien left, collecting her things along with Adrien’s to sell at a later time. 

At the end of the day, the apartment was bare and she ended the lease. She put everything in a storage unit until further notice when everything of Adrien’s has been sold. At the end of the day, she shows up her parents’ house with a packed bag.

“Honey? What’s the matter?” Sabine asks, taking in Marinette’s disheveled look along with red puffy eyes.

“I- I broke up with Adrien,” Marinette hiccups.

“What why?” Tom asks, coming to the door, his eyes are filled with worry.

“He… he was cheating on me,” Marinette says, wiping her eyes. They wordlessly took her into their embrace. She lets herself cry in the safety of her parents’ arms. 

It was a month later, she’s now around three months along when she had finished selling everything that Adrien had owned. She took some of the money for herself and her coming baby before donating the rest to a charity. She had gotten an angry call from Adrien the night she had left. He had shouted curses at her about taking everything and how he couldn’t get into the apartment because their lease was canceled. She had told him to screw off and blocked him. 

“Little Fairy,” Nonna said, bursting into Marinette’s childhood room, where she had been residing as of recent. “It’s not healthy to stay here, you’re coming with me and we’re going to travel.”

“I can’t yet, I have to finish Jagged’s clothes,” Marinette says, turning away from her desk. “I don’t have much less, we can make a stop to drop off the clothes. He’s in London at the moment.”

“Of course, dear,” Nonna says, kissing Marinette’s head. Marinette sighs and continues to sew. She knew that her grandma is right and getting out of Paris to clear her mind so she can be in her right mind for when her baby is born. 

It was three days later when she finished her work for Jagged, she packed her stuff in her grandma’s car and they headed off after saying goodbye to her parents. It didn’t take long to get to London.

“Hey Jagged,” Marinette says, greeting her pseudo uncle in a hug. “I got your clothes and some exciting news!”

“That’s rockin’ Mari!” 

“So here you go, here are all the outfits you asked for,” Marinette says, handing him the bags where his clothes were safely stored.

“Now the news?”

“I’m pregnant!” Marinette says with a smile plastered across her face.

“That rockin’! I’m going to be a great uncle!” Jagged exclaims, pulling her in for a hug. “I’ll you and Adrien all that I can!” he says, putting her down with a big smile.

“Well, it’s just me, Adrien was cheating on me so I broke up with him because he found out,” Marinette responds quickly. “But that’s not important, go try on your clothes.” She says, hoping to end the conversation by ushering him off.

He had come back a bit later, wearing an outfit. “If I ever see Agreste again, I’m going to let Fang get ahold of him,” Jagged says, turning to show off the outfit. 

“Is it comfortable?” Marinette asks, looking up from her spot on the floor where she was playing with Fang.

“It great little rocker! I love it,” Jagged says, crouching down in front of her and Fang. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I would’ve preferred to found out know instead after the baby was born,” Marinette says, letting a breath out. 

“It’s good you got out of Paris,” Jagged says, leaning over Fang to give her a sincere, serious hug.

“So on a different topic, where’s your next stop?” Marinette says, standing up.

“Some city on America’s east coast,” Jagged shrugs. (yes, ik he’s oc but like i don’t wanna keep saying rockin cuz then it’s overused). “Want to tag along, we can keep an eye out for of favorite awesome niece while finishing the tour, your Nonna would even be able to come along.”

“I’ll ask her about it,” Marinette says, hugging Jagged. “I’ll let you know when I know.” She hangs around with Penny, Jagged, and Fang for a bit, her and Jagged played UM3 together because she was a touch homesick, or it was morning sickness she couldn’t tell them apart yet, either way, she got to play video games. 

She met up with grandma at their hotel room a little after lunch, her nonna was on the phone when she quietly entered the room. She waves and goes to freshen up in the bathroom. She comes out a bit later to see her Nonna off the phone with a smile.

“Hey, Nonna, who was that?” Marinette asks, tying her hair up in a bun.

“That was a dear friend of mine,” she smiles.

“Cool, I was talking to Uncle Jagged and he invited us to go on tour with him,” Marinette says, starfishing out on her bed.

“Where’s he going because I wanted to see my friend,” Nonna explains.

“East coast, he’ll probably hit the west coast later,” Marinette says, attempting to shrug.

“Well it’s a good thing Alfred lives on the East coast,” Nonna says before standing up. “Want to go to lunch?”

“Sure, I’m eating for two and I’m right now starving after playing with Jagged and Fang,” Marinette says, sitting up. They ate lunch together before looking around London together. Later that night, she would call Jagged and let him know that Nonna was on board.

It would be three days later when Marinette boarded Jagged’s private plane where he would perform later that week. He would perform two shows in New England, one in Boston and one in Providence on two separate nights. Marinette loved seeing Jagged play, it brought her back to her college years. She loved seeing her outfits being worn. It helped inspire her to sketch out more ideas for Jagged, her line, and her coming baby. She had begun to think of some names for a boy she was thinking either Oliver or Alvern and for a girl she was thinking about something like Sophie or Charolette. (Leave what you think, I’ll be reading tour comments)

She was now three and a half months pregnant and they were off to a couple of performances in New York. She enjoyed the life of the city and spent lots of time drawing when she wasn’t exploring with Jagged, Penny, Fang, and her Nonna, who hadn’t mentioned her friend since London. She really enjoyed all the lights and how modern the city was. While in New York, she went in for her three-month check-up, where she told her baby was healthy and Marinette couldn’t be more happy.

They spent a week and a half in New York before moving onto the next city, New Jersey. She enjoyed her time there but didn’t want to stay too long, she wanted to see more. She was a bit restless. So she decided to start planning for after she gave birth, she decided to start looking for apartments in France that were still close to her friend and family for support, little did she know her plans would be changing very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yep, go find the sugar half @salty-fang from tumblr, you can also find my tumblr @loveswifi


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets the boooooooys

It didn’t take long for her plans to change, it had only been a bit later that month, well it didn’t happen immediately, but her plans changed. She ran into him. When he said he had a photoshoot out of the country she chalked it up to a lie after she found out he was cheating. Even if he was telling her the truth, what are the chances they would end up in the same city nevermind on the same continent? She had been sketching at the Wayne Botanical Garden when she saw feet standing in front of her. When she looked up she wasn’t expecting to see the fuming blonde. 

“What the hell, Marinette? What are you doing in Gotham?” He explodes, had this been a cartoon (oh wait…) there would be cliche smoke coming out of his ears.

“I’m with my Uncle, what are you doing here?” Marinette says, attempting to put space in between her and the pissed-off blond.

“You knew I would be here!”

“No! I thought you were lying to me,” Marinette screams.

“Another thing, you’re pregnant and you didn’t tell me!” Adrien says, grabbing her shoulder.

“You were sleeping with Lila during are relationship and you didn’t tell me, I just thought we weren’t telling each other things! Marinette exclaims back, trying to yank her shoulder away from him. “Please leave me alone!”

“Hey! Get your hands off my sister,” a voice came from behind the blond.

“Pft, Marinette doesn’t have any siblings,” Adrien says, turning to face the voice. 

“Yes, she does, I’m Jason, her older brother,” the big man says, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Jay! I’ve been waiting for you!” Marinette says, brushing past Adrien.

“Well, I’m her boyfriend,” Adrien says, attempting to grab her again.

“We broke up!” Marinette says from behind Jason.

“You’re carrying my baby!” 

“It doesn’t matter, you’re the bastard that broke her heart, you come a step closer, I break your hand,” he threatens.

“Fine! She’s not worth it! She’s worthless,” Adrien screams, storming off. As soon as he’s out of sight, Marinette crumbles to the ground letting her emotions take over, hey she’s pregnant and has pregnancy hormones, she’s allowed to cry. 

“Are you ok, Pixie?” Jason says, crouching down to be at her level.

“Yes, I’m-- thank you so much, Jason, that could’ve been so much worse,” Marinette says, wiping her tears to look up him.

“Well that jerk doesn’t deserve you, I know this isn’t much coming from a stranger, but I’m proud of you, you handled that so well. I saw the beginning and I wasn’t going to step in until he touched you because you were holding your own,” He says.

“Thank you, you don’t know how much that means,” Marinette says more tears slipping down her face.

“How about we get off the floor?” Jason asks, standing up. He holds out a hand to help her out, which she takes. They move to sit on a nearby bench. She calms down enough to the point where she’s able to talk without her voice wavering. 

“So what brought you here today?” Jason asks.

“I came to design, what about you?”

“I needed to calm down,” Jason shrugs. Their conversation flows until they’re interrupted. 

“Dick wanted me to make sure you didn’t murder anybody,” a voice came, interrupting Jason mid-sentence. 

“The sent you to get me?” Jason shrugs. The other boy just rolls his eyes.

“You are?” the boy asks, ignoring Jason.

“No one important to you, but if you must know this is my new baby sister,” Jason says before Marinette could even think of answering. “Now, Pixie, you have my number, let me know if you need anything,” Jason says, he stands up saying goodbye before dragging, who she assumes is his brother, away. She giggles as she watches them disappear. She feels a lot better.

She grabs her stuff and heads back to the hotel where her family (Jagged, Penny, Fang, and Gina, as a refresher) are staying. 

“Hi, Nonna,” she greets as she enters the room.

“Did your appointment go well?”

“That’s tomorrow, also, I was wondering if you’d come with me?” Marinette asks, taking off her shoes.

“Of course, my fairy.”

Later that night, after dinner she decided to go for a walk, which Jagged insisted she takes Fang along for, she couldn’t tell if it was because of Fang’s energy or because Fang is a freaken alligator and that’s like the best security.

It was fifteen minutes into the walk when Fang growls, she looks up and sees the vigilantes of Gotham. With their cover exposed they drop down in front of her. 

“You have an alligator?” Robin asks, raising an eyebrow. “Can I pet him?”

“If he’ll let you,” Marinette shrugs.

“Where’d you get an alligator from Pixie?” Hood asks.

“Also what’s his name?” Robin asks, leaning down to try and touch him/

“This is my uncle’s alligator, Fang.”

“Fang? Wait, Robin, isn’t Jagged Stone in Gotham for a concert?” Hood asks, looking down at the boy.

“I don’t know, that’s something Nightwing would know more about that.”

“Yeah, he is,” Marinette giggles. “This is his alligator.”

“So you’re saying you’re Jagged Stone’s niece?” Hood asks.

“Isn’t that obvious?” Robin asks, he stands up, untangling himself from Fang.

“Oh my gosh, can we have a picture, I want to rub it in Red and Nightwing’s face, they love your work,” Hood asks.

“Sure!” They crouch down around Fang and take a selfie. 

“Thanks for dealing with him,” Robin says as he watches Hood jump onto the roof. 

“It’s no problem,” Marinette smiles. 

“So your uncle had you bring an alligator, what was your boyfriend not around?”

“No,” Marinette says with a small, sad, smile.

“Do you want me to walk you home?”

“That would be lovely, thank you,” Marinette smiles. They walk back in a comfortable chatter. It didn’t take long for them to make it back to her hotel. She smiles and waves goodnight before disappearing into the hotel’s lobby. 

“So, Pixie, huh?” Hood says, dropping behind Robin.

“What type of idiotic person would leave the girlfriend to walk around alone in Gotham?” Robin growls to himself, ignoring Jason’s remark.

“Well… nevermind,” Jason starts just to stop himself. They don’t mention it again and they continue patrolling.

The next day, Marinette gets up early, hoping to get some cof- no tea, she’s still going through coffee withdrawals, before her appointment. (I say this cuz while pregnant you’re not supposed to have too much caffeine, and idk). She leaves the hotel room and heads up the street towards the nearest cafe where she orders a green tea. As she was about to pay, she notices a boy passed at a table with his laptop open, probably a college student, so she orders a large black coffee for him. Once she grabs her stuff, she approaches the sleeping boy and puts the cup on the table. 

“When’s the last time you slept?” She asks, looking down on him. He swings up at her voice, he’s now sitting up straight while looking around. 

“What day is it?”

“Saturday?”

“Sunday, then,” He says, finally looking at her. “Is this coffee yours?”

“It’s a straight black coffee, and it’s yours. I bought it because you look like you’re dead,” Marinette sighs.

“Thank you,” he says before throwing the coffee back.

“Now after you finish whatever you’re doing, you have to go home and go to bed,” Marinette says, leaving the boy to do his work.

“Thank you, coffee guardian,” she hears as the door closes behind her. She just smiles and heads back to where she’s staying. “Hey, Nonna, you ready to leave?”

“Of course, my little fairy,” Nonna says, putting on her shoes.

It didn’t take long for them to get to the doctor’s office, she was told to sit in the waiting room. She was called ten minutes later. 

“Is this your first ultrasound?” The technician asks, squirting a cold gel on her little baby bump.

“Yep, am I able to find out the gender today?” Marinette asks, looking over at the screen.

“If you want to.” There was an almost silence, the only sound being the sound the machine makes. “I have to get the doctor, excuse me,” The technician says, leaving Marinette and her Nonna in the room. They’re holding each others’ hand. A woman comes in with the technician a couple of minutes later. She looks at the screen and then turns to her along with turning the screen. 

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I have good news,” The doctor smiles. “You’re having twins! You can see the first head here.” she says pointing at the blob on the screen, “and here’s the second head.”

TW: Slight Panic Attack (idk if it counts but just gotta make sure and stuff)

“Twins?” Marinette asks, paling. Her breathing starts picking up. The world seems to be getting closer and smaller. She couldn’t catch her breath as if some was stealing her air.

“Fairy, you have to breathe,” Nonna says, stroking the back of Marinette's hand.

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng, you need to calm down, practice your breathing, in… and out… You have to stay calm for your babies,” the doctor says, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Breathe in five out five with me.” The doctor says, modeling the breathing exercise.

TW: End

Marinette looks away from the screen and to where the doctor was showing her over-exaggerated breaths. Her babies, she has to be strong for them.

“Can.. Can I have a drink?” Marinette asks, finally catching her breath.

“Definitely, Denise, please,” the doctor asks the technician. She nods and leaves the room. She comes back two minutes later with a bottle of water. 

“Thank you.”

“Do you want to hear the genders?” the doctor asks after Marinette took a couple of sips of water.

“Well, miss, you’re having a baby boy and a baby girl, congratulations,” the doctor says. (Make sure to leave names below.) “Also, I’m advising you from traveling anymore, we don't want any complications with the twins.”

“Ok, thank you doctor,” Marinette smiles. After they finish the rest of the appointment, they head back to the hotel, where Marinette decides to take a nap.

She wakes to a knock at the door, she gets up to answer it with a young. “Hello?”

“My favorite knocking niece is having twins!” Jagged says, grabbing her in a hug.

“Nonna told you?”

“She also told me you can’t travel anymore,” Jagged says, seriously, he puts her down. “So I bought a penthouse off my old friend, Bruce.”

“Uncle, you didn’t have to do that!” Marinette pouting, she playfully smacks him.

“Well, now I have a permanent place here for after the tour, and you have a place to stay so you don’t have to travel,” Jagged shrugs. “Also I’m seeing Bruce tonight, it’d be rockin if you tagged along.”

“Sorry, Jagged Nonna wanted me to come with her to meet her ‘friend’” Marinette says, putting air quotes around friend.

“That’s cool, have fun!” Jagged says, turning on his heel, letting his jacket flutter behind him in the turn.

“Bye, Jagged, see you later,” Marinette waves at his back before closing the door.

It was getting close to dinner time when she decided to shower and get dressed. Her baby bump wasn’t too big so she was still able to wear the clothes that she brought. She put on a pink light blouse, black high waisted jeans, and chocolate brown ankle boots. She put her hair up in a messy bun and was about to put in earring but as soon as she touched her empty earlobe, she felt too depressed. Master Fu had taken Tikki from her after the defeat of Hawkmoth, the miraculous were brought back to the temple where she was able to be guardian if she went through the training and lived there.

She was brought out of her thoughts by, who she assumes is her Nonna, knocking at the door. “You ready?”

“Of course, Nonna,” Marinette says, leaving the bathroom.

They pull up to an old manor. She follows Nonna up the steps and stands a step behind her as she knocks. It took about a minute but the door was answered by an elderly man. 

“Alfred!” Nonna exclaims, pulling him in for a hug. There was a rush of footsteps behind Alfred at Nonna’s scream.

“Gina, what are you doing here? Jagged asks, walking into the doorway. 

“What are you doing here, Uncle?” Marinette says, looking beyond the older man, and her Nonna.

“This is the friend I was talking about earlier,” Jagged smiles.

“Coffee Guardian?” another voice comes. Marinette looks further behind Jagged, and who she assumes is Jagged’s friend, and see who she assumed was an half dead college student.

“You know my niece?” Jagged asks, turning away from Marinette.

“I bought him coffee earlier because I thought he would die without it,” Marinette shrugs.

“That’s true,” Tim says.

“Hold up! Remember your end of the deal? Did you sleep?” Marinette asks, raising an eyebrow. He mutters to himself. “You better sleep!”

“Yes, mum.”

“If I wasn’t pregnant, I would beat you up,” Marinette calls at his back, as he leaves to presumably make more coffee. She still could totally beat him up, if Nonna or Jagged wasn’t there, they would stop her in a heartbeat.

“Pixie! I didn’t know you were coming!” Jason says, appearing out of nowhere, he pulls her into a hug.

“And how do you know her?” Nonna asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I saved her from a blond bastard,” Jason shrugs. And last, but definitely not least, one last voice came from the behind the rest of the group. 

“You again,” the boy, from the time she met Jason, greets cooly.

“It would seem so,” Marinette shrugs. 

“Time for dinner,” Alfred says, breaking the awkward tension.

Marinette is sat in between Jason and Damian. It’s near the end of dinner when Damian talks to her again.

“So where’s your boyfriend?” Damian mutters.

“I don't have a boyfriend,” Marinette says, rubbing the back of her neck. He whips his head up and looks past Marinette to see Jason smirking, when he sees Damian looking, he winks.

“Are you guys trying to tell me you all hid this sunshine from me?” Dick asks in disbelief.

“I've only known her a day,” Jason shrugs.

“I thought she was an angel or a hallucination,” Tim says, sipping his coffee.

“Well this sunshine is going to be in Gotham for a while, Doctor told her she can’t travel,” Jagged says.

“Awesome! I get to know the sunshine!” Dick smiles.

“I’m going to be a great brother,” Jason states.

“Cool, I’ve never had a sibling,” Marinette smiles.

“Awesome, you’re my favorite sibling.”

“What am I?” Dick pouts.

“Not my favorite,” Jason smirks.

“Well, Gotham’s dangerous, don’t go walking around alone again,” Damian says, standing up.

“Of course, Birdie,” Marinette says, standing up. “Nonna, I’m going to head to the car, I’m tired, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course, just let me say goodbye,” Nonna says, oblivious to the looks from the boys around the room.

“It was nice to see you all again! I hope to see you soon!” Marinette says, leaving the dining room, she heads down the hall towards the foyer, and out to the car. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as she got into the car. Damian might be brash, but damn the pregnancy hormones make him seem undeniably handsome, the jade green eyes she wants to get lost in, sharp jawline, olive tanned skin, and fluffy-looking hair she wouldn’t mind running her fingers through, because yes it’s totally the pregnancy hormones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me names below! Also, idk if you know (yes you, you precious muffin-head), there's a sugar half on tumblr @Salty-fang. I highly recommend you check it out if you have time... sorry bout delay in uploads (was there a difference? prob not) I started school.... so yep Im back in hell

**Author's Note:**

> Another multi-chapter fic, hahahaha i can’t commit to much. @salty-fang is writing the sugar part! Go checkout my masterlist i’ll be updating both halves there


End file.
